Rex
Rex 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Rex is somewhat similar to Shulk. However, there are clear differences that make him his own character. Rex's main mechanic is his blade, Pyra, and it is a large part of how he functions. Pyra allows him to use the Aegis, a flaming sword. Pyra will always be by Rex's side, like how Luma is always by Rosalina's side. However, while Pyra makes Rex's attacks significantly stronger, she will also cause Rex's movement to be slower. If Pyra is not out on the field, Rex will instead use a weaker broadsword that he used in the beginning of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Unlike Shulk, all of Rex's attacks have a fire element when using the Aegis. Pyra isn't the only one by Rex's side. Azurda is in Rex's pouch, and he is showcased in Rex's taunts. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'A multi-hit combo where Rex performs 3 slow slashes all in a row. This is a unique attack because unlike other multi-hit combos, you press the button again to cancel the attack. Otherwise, pressing the button once will allow Rex to perform all 3 slashes. *'Forward Tilt: 'An inward slash. *'Up Tilt: 'An overhead arching slash. *'Down Tilt: 'A kneeling inward slash. *'Dash Attack: Rolling Smash. This is a leaping slash attack. *'Edge Attack: '''A kneeling inward slash. *'Wake-Up Attack: Swings whatever blade he is using in a circle. Grab *'Grab: '''Rex uses the Anchor Shot for a tether grab. *'Pummel: 'Rex whacks the opponent with whatever blade he is using. *'Forward Throw: 'Rex uses the Topple ability to trip the opponent. *'Back Throw: 'Rex uses the Topple ability to spin the opponent behind himself. *'Up Throw: 'Rex whips around his Anchor Shot then throws the opponent upward. *'Down Throw: 'Rex slams whatever blade he is using down on the opponent. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'A circular inward slash around himself. *'Foward Air: 'A slash forward. *'Back Air: 'Thrusts whatever blade he is using behind himself. *'Up Air: 'An upward thrust. *'Down Air: 'A downward thrust. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'This attack can only be used if Pyra is on stage. Pyra creates a large fireball in front of Rex. If Rex tries to use his Side Smash when Pyra isn't on stage, he will trip and fall down. *'Up Smash: 'Rex sticks his blade in the air. This move is just like Roy's Up Smash, or if he is using the broadsword instead of the Aegis, more like Marth's Up Smash. *'Down Smash: 'Kneels and thrusts his blade hilt forward, then performs a reverse gripped thrust behind himself. The first hit launches opponents into the second. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Pyra -'' Rex summons Pyra, who appears behind him when summoned. Pyra allows Rex to use the Aegis, a sword that is much more powerful than his broadsword. However, if Pyra is out, Rex is slower. *'Side Special: 'Blade Combo I - Rex throws the Aegis to Pyra and she uses Flame Nova. Can only be used if the Blade Combo meter is full. *'Up Special: 'Double Spinning Edge - Works just like Shulk's Air Slash. *'Down Special: 'Sword Bash -'' Rex thrusts his sword forward. The move has slow startup, but it is very powerful, especially when Pyra is nearby. *'Final Smash: '''Sacred Arrow -'' Mythra appears and arrows of light rain down from the sky. This move is very similar to Ness and Lucas's PK Starstorm. Newcomer Tagline ''Rex Drives His Blade! Attributes Taunts * Up Taunt: "If they seek a fight, they shall get one!" - Azurda * Side Taunt: "Quite the foe, that one!" - Azurda * Down Taunt: "Stay on your guard!" - Azurda Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats 'Weight: '''97 '''Walking Speed (without Pyra): '''1.055 '''Walking Speed (with Pyra): '''0.600 '''Dashing Speed (without Pyra): '''1.772 '''Dashing Speed (with Pyra): '''1.175 Custom Specials Neutral # ''Pyra # Godfrey # Wulfric Side # Blade Combo I # Blade Combo II # Blade Combo III Up # Double-Spinning Edge # Mighty Beat # Strong Horn Down # Sword Bash # Iron Wall # Feral Spin Category:Fighters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters